


Drunken Karaoke

by Anne_Midnight_Hunter56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sam, Drunk Singing, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Midnight_Hunter56/pseuds/Anne_Midnight_Hunter56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah. He's yours? He came a while ago. Fuming and sad, a few of the regulars brought him drinks and he got quiet smash. Now, he's the one singing for the enjoyment of these perverted asses." Finish the older brunet with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Drunken Karaoke (1/4)  
> Author: Anne Midnight Hunter  
> Beta: Nope! All errors are completely mine  
> Rate: M/R  
> TV Series: Supernatural  
> Pair(s)/Characters: Gabriel/Sam (Pre-slash)-Dean/Castiel (Established relationship), Impala  
> Type: Slash/Humor/TWT/One-Shot  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or the song “If I Had You” of Adam Lambert. The plot bunny…COMPLETELY MINE!!  
> Anne: Well, while I was looking for another fanfiction of mine so I could finish it....yeah...well I found this! Hope you guys like it!

**Part One: If I Had You**

**OOooOO**

It had been an awful week for the Winchester brothers. First, they run into a horde of demons just outside South Dakota after visiting Bobby, they got their asses royally kicked until Castiel and Gabriel came and saved them. Dean’s nightmares were getting worst and he was cranky all the time, slashing out at Sam for every little thing! In addition, Sam’s craving for demon blood was slowly returning, with every passing day.

Sam was in Hell…

However, that wasn’t the worst. Oh no sir, it was NOT!

His stupid, idiotic attraction to the archangel was getting stronger. For only a glance, the celestial being could make Sam blush and a wink could send his body temperature up by a matter of seconds. He decides to blame it all to Dean’s PMS’ing mood swings!!! He needed to blame someone, and it wasn’t going to be himself.

No way!

It was after a hunt in Connecticut, that the tension between the Winchester brothers came to its peak. Because, the spirit got the upper hand and had bashed Dean around, while Sam was trying to discard the body; the older hunter thought it was Sam’s fault he got a dislocated shoulder.

“You should’ve watched my back, Sam! This hurt like a bitch!” The blond screams while Sam tries to put his shoulder back in its place.

“Just coz, you got your ass handed, it doesn’t make it my fault, Dean! Stop being such a damn pussy!” Sam retorts back, and while Dean was bitching that it hurt, the younger hunter put his shoulder back, earning a startled, pain-filled yelp from the shorted man.

“Fuck. That hurt.” Dean groans, throwing himself backwards on the bed he had been sitting. He glares at Sam and grumbles.  

Sam had it.

The brunet took his jacket from his bed, put it on and took the keys of the Impala. At that, Dean was already sitting on the bed; he was holding his injured arm.

“Where do ya think you’re goin, Sam?!” Sam glares at him and throws the keys at the other side of the room; they land near the bathroom floor.

 “Away from you! You’re such an asshole, Dean!” The brunet yells and slams the door. He could hear the blond’s angry screams of his name.

Sam completely ignored his brother, his feet taking him away from the motel.

**OOooOO**

The air smells like sweat, stale beer, and smoke. Gabriel didn’t understand why Sam was doing here; at Strut. It was a gay, karaoke bar in this Nowhere, Connecticut town. The archangel smirks slyly at the two men besides the door that were making-out. HOT! He walks into the Karaoke bar, hopping himself in one of the stools there and signaling at the bartender.

A hot brunet man in his early thirties smiles at the golden-eyed angel.

“What’re you havin’, sweetheart?” The bartender winks at Gabriel. The angel smiled and asks for the best-imported beer he had and turns to face the bar. It had that new modern look; colorful, artistic, and very 2010. A crowd was surrounding the stage and they were cheering someone on. Gabriel couldn’t see who it was, but he knew that Sam was somewhere in that crowd. The bartender put the beer in front of the angel, following his gaze and chuckles. 

“There’s new meat tonight. A pretty, tall brunet thing. Gorgeous boy.” He commented, watching Gabriel take a swing from his Irish beer. The celestial being looks at him.

“A pretty, tall brunet? With hazel eyes and dimples?” He asks, dreading to know that it was the missing Winchester, but at the same time, thinking the thought was completely hilarious. The bartender nods.

“Yeah. He’s yours? He came a while ago. Fuming and sad, a few of the regulars brought him drinks and he got quiet smash. Now, he’s the one singing for the enjoyment of these perverted asses.” Finish the older brunet with a smile. Gabriel sighs.

This was so like Sam.

The stupid Sasquatch had the decency to enter a gay KARAOKE bar, get smash drunk by a group of horny, older/younger GAY men and last but not least; sings in say place. The archangel nods his thanks to the barkeep and made his way to the crowed stage. He pushes his way to the front and almost pisses himself laughing.

Sam was wasted, completely and utter wasted. He was standing in only his jeans and t-shirt on the stage. His boots and jacket had disappeared. He had the microphone in one hand and in the other a glass of Hazelnut Martini. The boy drank all of it in one go, settle down the glass in the table and scrolls down the songs of the machine. Laughing at the suggestions he was getting from the merry spectators. Until he yells that he found the one he wants to sing.

He actually giggles.

Sam Winchester GIGGLED!

This was priceless!

The music starts, the lights working with the dance beat and bass. The brunet was swinging his hips with the rhythm, and starts to sing; without actually looking at the screen with the lyrics.

_‘So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_

_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it’_

Sam was strutting around the stage, like some American Idol-wanna-be; all of this in a drunken stupor. Nevertheless, his voice was actually strong, and he sounds really good. The younger man finally saw him and Gabriel smirks. _He’s gonna run now. Or freaked, whichever comes first._ The archangel thought, instead of doing what the powerful being thought he would do, Sam gives him a slow smile, his eyes glitter in the light of the bar.

_‘But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you’_

Those hazel eyes follow him, daring him to do something; anything. Gabriel could feel the heat of Sam’s gaze; he licks his lips and smirks. _I dare you to do something more… risky; Sammy-boy._ The angel whispers in the hunter’s mind, earning him wide eyes and a sexy smirk after the surprise passes.

_‘From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis_

_What they need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it’_

While he sang that part, Sam took his shirt off, throwing it to the crowd of horny men. One of them caught it and whooped, laughing when the others groaned. Sam keeps singing, touching his chest and pinching his nipples, groaning at the sensation.

OK! This was getting a bit too hot for Gabriel’s liking. The boy was touching himself in front of a ready-to-fuck-him-to-the-next-century crowed (that was getting bigger the more he touches himself) and the idiot was only looking at him. In the last chorus of the song, the archangel decides he needs to stop the madness. A young, dark-haired man jumps in the stage and presses himself on Sam’s back; grinding their hips and his hands tracing the sculpted torso of said hunter.

That was NOT in the plan.

Before the song ended, Gabriel took Sam and disappears from the bar, leaving the young man alone in the stage and a gasp from everyone at the bar. They appeared in a hotel room; Sam bounces on the bed and groans. Gabriel was sitting in a chair near the window. Outside the room, Sam could see the beginning of a sunrise. Palm trees and the smell of salty water enter into the room.

“Welcome to Puerto Rico, kiddo.” The archangel says and glares at the young man spread on the bed. Sam sits down and gives the angel a bitch face.

“Why ya did that? I was enjoyin’ myself!” The boy yells at him and slumps back on the bed, the room was spinning. He needs to make it stop. “Gabe? I think the room is drink? Drank? Drunk? How’d u say it? “

Gabriel sighs and stood up from the chair, sitting down on the bed besides the young hunter. He brushes the bangs of brown hair away from tightly closed eyes; making the headache and the urge to vomit disappear, but not the note the boy had. Sam gives a happy sigh when the room stop spinning and dancing.

“Thanks.” Hazel eyes opened and gazed at the angel, the eyes darkening a bit at the sight of said being. Sam sat down on the bed, his long legs spread and his arms spread behind him, supporting his weight.

“Why’d you looked for me? Dean asked you?” He interrogated, his slim, strong fingers playing with the jean-clad thigh of Gabriel. The kid was so far gone, he didn’t know what he was doing, touching the angel like that; or so he thought. 

“Nah, I arrived at the motel to find Dean and Castiel fighting. Dean wanted to look for you, but lil’ bro said that you needed space. So, before Castiel decide a better way to keep your Papa Bear occupied, I bailed and went looking for you.” Gabriel snickers at the disgusted look and glare the ‘Papa Bear’ comment earned him. Sam’s hand was stroking his thigh, going higher with each movement of his hand.

“Well, I ain’t goin’ back there, for now.” The brunet says with a determined tone, his eyes turning back on the angel, he gives him his ‘Hi-I’m-Adorable-You-Should-Fuck-Me-Hard’ smile and turns on his side, his movements’ slow and tipsy. Gabriel watch his hand and smirks at the younger man, reading Sam’s drunken, dirty thoughts of all the positions he wants to try with the angel.

The most that lingers the most where the ones with Sam on his back or on his hands and knees, while Gabriel fucks him opened with his tongue, while the brunet just comes from the sensation the wet muscle gives him.

With a groan, Gabriel tackles the human and lands on top of him. Sam huffs when his breath is knocks out of him, he blinks and blushes when he feels the small, strong body press against him; a pair of golden eyes smoldering into Sam’s hazel ones.

“I always knew you were a kinky, little bastard, Samuel. But never thought you go for the bottom part. I’ll love this.” To his surprise, Sam smiles, loops his arms around Gabriel’s neck and kisses him. The kiss was all tongue, teeth, and passion. He could taste the sweet drink that the boy had drank before, moaning at the sweet taste and at the moist, heat of that wicked mouth.

They broke the kiss; Sam moans softly and has he press licks and kisses on the angel’s neck, while trying to take the jacket off of Gabriel. Gabriel helped him and rocked his hips onto Sam’s, earning a groan.

“So, tell me Sammy-boy. You want me to lick you open?” Gabriel husks out, nipping at the nipples in front of him.

“Ye-yeah. I wanna.” Sam pants out, tugging at the shirt that still covers the angel’s torso. The golden-eyed man laughs and took off his shirt, rolling his hips and pinching his nipples, laughing at the lust reflected in the hunter’s eyes.

“C’mon. Snap your fingers and take all off.” Sam demands, he was trying to undo the button of the stupid jeans that were blocking his eyes to see more of that milky, soft skin. The archangel chuckles and waggles his index finger.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sammy. That would be cheating.” He took a hold of Sam’s jeans and tore them off with only a yank, ripping apart the material. Sam groans at the display of raw power, his cock pulsing with blood and aching with need. “This way it’s much more fun.” He purrs and licks the brunet’s collar bone, sinking his teeth a bit. The hot body underneath his was so responsive, so hot, and firm.

 He was going to have fun with this one.

**T.B.C.**


End file.
